Fading Memories
by Kayakgirl443
Summary: This story takes off after the end of 1A, with Callie running away. Callie couldn't take the road anymore, she wanted to go home. But before she can make it, she's a victim of a horrible assault that leaves her memory-less and alone. Will Callie ever make it back to the Fosters? Or will she even live long enough to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me any reviews and comments! I'd like to thank PatatoGirl, for beta'ing this story with me! Its already been so much fun and its only been one chapter! Anyways, Enjoy! **

Callie took small breaths, trying her hardest to keep calm. 'What have I done?!' she thought to herself. She knew exactly what she'd done. She had just left the best foster home and family she'd ever been a part of, all to protect Jude. It may sound like a backwards way of doing it, protecting Jude by leaving, but it was the best option, in her opinion, to keep Jude safe. Her little brother was the most important thing in her life, more important than herself, and she wasn't about to ruin his chances of getting adopted into a good family, for some stupid teenage romance with Brandon.

"How much further until we're out of California?" she asked Wyatt.

Wyatt had become her closest friend during her time at Anchor Beach, and he had been there for her when she needed support the most. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and maybe a little damaged, but then again, so was she. 'Maybe that's why we work so well together' she thought.

"About another 20 minutes." Wyatt replied, snapping Callie from her train of thought.

Twenty minutes. '20 minutes and I'll be ruining everything. 20 minutes and I'll be violating parole. 20 minutes until I would be forced back into Juvie if she got caught' she kept thinking. She fought back tears, asking herself if this was really wanted and if it was even worth it. 'No it wasn't worth it and no, this isn't what I want, but it doesn't matter what I want because Jude will get the family he deserves when I leave, and that's enough for me.'

"Shit!" Wyatt exclaimed, "I'm almost out of gas, we need to stop and fill up real quick."

Callie was overcome with both relief and fear at this statement: relief, because the stop delayed the inevitable drive over the state line; fear because she didn't know if she had the will power to keep herself from turning around and going back home. Her thoughts stopped abruptly. 'Home?' Had she just called the Fosters' house 'home'? She shook it off, 'no, that wasn't her home, she had no home, she had Jude, but she had no home.'

Deep in thought, she hadn't realized the weird stare that Wyatt had begun, aimed at her.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, "You look like you're going to be sick".

"No, I think I'm fine", she replied, "I just need to get out of the car for a second".

Wyatt pulled into the gas station, and before he could even shift the truck into park, Callie opened the door and threw herself out of the vehicle, hurdling towards the trash can. She vomited, and then her knees gave out and she sunk to the ground, sobbing.

Wyatt runs over after he sees her sink to the ground, and gets down on his knees next to her. He starts to speak while she continues to sob.

"You need to go back. They-"

"No!" Callie cut him off before he could finish, "No, I can't. They're better off without me" She fell limp beside the metal bin, whimpering, and letting a tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

"Honestly Callie?" He nearly shouted in disbelief, "No one is better off without you. You are the strongest girl I know, and I truly believe that those people love you Callie. You need to go back. Give them a call. Tell them you'll come home." Callie felt more confused than she ever had been in her life. She didn't really believe they loved her, but she might as well call to tell them she was okay.

She turned on the phone Lena and Stef had given her when she first moved into the house, and dialed the number she'd been thinking about calling all day, it was on speed dial, Stef and Lena his been the first number she ever had in her contacts.

Stef picked up on the first ring. "Callie? Callie? Love, is that you?" Stef questioned frantically. Callie opened her mouth to reply, but instead, another sob escaped and she broke down again. She tried to speak again, although the words come out choppy.

"Y-Yes St-Stef, its m-me" she cried into the phone.

"Oh baby! Its okay, where are you? Are you okay? I'm coming to get you, just tell me where you are" Stef said, crying now too.

The line was silent for a second, and Stef was afraid she'd scared Callie off. She decided on a calmer approach the next time she spoke.

"Okay Callie, We're not mad at you, sweetie." She cooed into the phone, "We just want you to come home, we love you so much".

"I-I love you guys too. A-and I want to come b-back home, b-but you d-don't have to come g-get me." Callie cried, "I'll take the bus home, I promise. I just want to be back with you guys".

Stef let out a sigh of relief, but she still couldn't stand the idea of Callie taking the bus all alone. Stef knew she'd have to let her though, if they attached too much to Callie, she'd just push away from them even harder.

"Okay, Cal. You can take the bus, but you must call us every hour to let us know you're okay. If you don't, I'm tracking you down and dragging you back here" Stef joked, although it came out more serious than she had planned, probably because it was true.

Callie breathed out a sigh of relief, she could go home; back to Jude, back to the twins, back to Stef and Lena, and finally back to Brandon. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about that last one. Stef and Callie finalized the plans, and Callie promised to call when they got to the bus station and she purchased her ticket.

'Things are finally looking up for me' was her last thought before heading to the bus stop.

Boy was she wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe the reaction I've already gotten in the first couple of hours! Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! I won't be able to add another chapter again until Tuesday, because I'm going out of town! Please leave any reviews, good or bad! I know it's been a little boring so far, but I promise after this chapter, its going to be very action packed! And I'd still like to thank PatatoGirl again for being so amazing and helpful! I'm working on the next couple of chapters now, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Callie got on a bus headed to the halfway point between Anchor Beach and where she was now. She had to buy a second ticket to get all the way to Anchor Beach when she gets to the second station. She picked up her phone to call Stef again to let her know she made it on the bus safely. She dialed the number, beginning to feel nervous butterflies in her stomach, 'They're going to be mad when I get back. I just know it. They'll send me away like every other foster home has." she anxiously thought. She lifted the phone up to her ear, and was surprised to hear Lena answered the phone this time.

"Callie! How are you, sweetheart? Is everything alright?" Lena inquired.

Callie had to chuckle a little to herself, 'How could I have ever left these amazing people?' she thought. "I'm fine Lena, I'm just happy to be headed back home. But I have to talk to you guys. I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I left?" Callie questioned Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes, although Callie couldn't see that through the phone. This girl, thinks were going to send her away again. She had to reassure her that they would never do that. "It doesn't matter right now; we can figure it out later, baby. As long as you're coming back home right now and you never leave again."

Callie felt her cheeks warm, and tears forming in her eyes as she replied "I'm on my way, and I can't wait to see all of you."

Both Lena and Callie were getting choked up now. Lena contemplated telling her how much she loved her; she couldn't imagine her life without Callie and Jude in it now. She decided she should at least let her know some of her feelings toward the two of them. "We love you, Callie, we all do. I know you may not believe it, but you should."

Callie couldn't contain her tears any longer at this point. She opened her mouth to speak as overflowing tears clouded her vision, but only another sob escaped. She tried pulling herself together, she'd never been one to cry, and if she did, she was always alone. She never let anyone else hear or see her cry. That's a sign of weakness that must be covered up when you're in the foster system. She gathered her thoughts and finally spoke, " I- I love you guys too. You guys have been so great to me, and you really deserve someone much better than me as your child."

A tear finally overflows from Lena's eye. Didn't this girl see how amazing she was? She was so strong and inspiring, but Callie couldn't even she past her own flaws and her background. That was going to change if Lena had anything to do with it! "Callie, despite whatever you think, I couldn't ask for a more astonishing girl. You have truly changed my life, for the good. If you think you're anything less than that, you're absolutely wrong. And honey, we aren't mad at you for running away. We're hurt and we're confused at why you did it, but it changes nothing between you and the family." Lena was satisfied with the speech she'd just given. Though she knew that Callie wouldn't believe some of it, she still thought she should tell her what she truly felt. Lena missed Callie so much, and it'd only been a day since she'd been gone. She didn't know what she would've done if they hadn't gotten Callie to come back home.

Callie didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Lena just poured her heart out over the phone, that couldn't be taken lightly. And while she wanted to do the same thing, she didn't think she could, she was never good with dealing with feelings and letting people know how she felt. "Lena… I don't know what to say. All I know is that I love you guys, and I want to be with you all. Right now" frustrated at her horrible response, another tear escaped her drying eyes. Why couldn't she do what Lena just did? 'I'm such a freak!' she thought to herself, 'I can't even tell them how I feel.'

Lena felt a little disappointed, but she knew it was a big deal that Callie had even replied that much back, so she accepted it and tried to ignore her disappointment. "Alright Cal, well I'm going to let you go now. Get some sleep while you're on the bus and let me know when you get to the next bus station. We love you!"

Callie said her goodbyes, and hung up. She felt much lighter after the conversation. She leaned her head on the window and watched as a few raindrops pelted the window and raced down to the bottom. As she drifted into sleep, she thought about being back with the Fosters, and she felt better than she ever had in her entire life.

4 HOURS LATER

Callie stepped off the bus and shook her head to shake off the deep sleep she'd been in. She was asleep for pretty much the whole ride, so it had gone by fairly quickly. She pulls out her phone and told Stef and Lena to tell them she has gotten to the bus station in one piece, she then began the walk to the board that shows all the busses for that evening. She saw Anchor Beach on the board and felt her heart skip a little beat when she saw it.

She walked over to the counter and waited for the cashier to see her so she could buy her ticket. Finally, the woman saw she was there, and walked up behind the counter, looking anything but happy. "What do ya want?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"One ticket to Anchor Beach, please" she pleasantly asked the cashier.

The cashier gave her another odd look and then rolled her eyes. "The bus to Anchor Beach is being delayed until tomorrow afternoon due to repairs" the cashier replied.

Callie's face fell as she walked away. She was way too close to home to wait another day. She sat down on a bench and tried to figure out what she could do. It would be a long drive for Stef and Lena to come get her, and she didn't want to inconvenience them, so there had to be a better solution. All the sudden Callie stands up excitedly, when an answer finally pops into her head, "Hitchhiking!" She accidentally said aloud. She smiled; bashful of her, but it was a great idea. She'd hitchhiked before, so it wouldn't be an issue, or so she thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Callie started walking down the road, her arm extended, and her thumb up. Only a few cars had passed since she'd been trying to hitchhike, so she wasn't worried yet. She thought back to Stef and Lena, knowing they wouldn't want her to hitchhike, but she had to get home and this was the quickest option.

Just then a semi approached her, snapping her out of her thoughts. The driver rolled down the window. "Ya need a ride?" the driver asked. Callie peered through the window to get a better look at the driver. The man was tall and muscular, with a graying buzz cut and mustache, probably no more than 60 years old. His eyes were large and blue, and seemingly trustworthy, but that's what made Callie the most nervous. She'd always hated riding with semi-drivers, yet he was her best shot at getting to Anchor Beach quickly, so she hopped in.

"Yes, that'd be great" she replied, while warily looking around the vehicle.

"Whatchur name?" he inquired.

Callie was worried about giving him her real name, so she decided on a fake one. "Katie, sir, how about you?" Callie said as calmly as possible.

"Turner," he says as he sticks out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet ya, Katie. Where ya headed so late?" Turner continued with the questions.

"About three hours south of here, near Anchor Beach" Callie answered.

"Well, I'm not join that far south, but I can get ya about halfway there, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Callie nodded, and smiled inwardly. Turner seemed like a decent enough guy, and he could take her a lot closer to Anchor Beach.

Turner put the car in drive and pulled back on the road to begin the journey south. "So, why is a young, pretty girl like you out her all alone hitchhiking'? It's dangerous, hitchhikin', I mean."

Callie began to feel a little wary. 'Why is he asking all these questions about me?' she thought. She didn't know how to respond. "Uh-uh, I went on a trip with a friend, and was, uh, on my way home, when my bus got delayed. So i decided to hitchhike to get home faster" she spat out anxiously.

'Hm... Interestin'. Well you best be careful around people givin' you these rides, cause there are plenty of crazies out there that would take advantage of you..." he warned.

This Turner guy was starting to freak her out. They made it about 40 more miles before Turner spoke up again.

"How old are you, anyway Katie?"

Her heart beat sped up uncontrollably. Turner didn't look dangerous, but you can never judge a book by its cover, just take Liam as an example.

"Uh.. 17" Callie said quietly.

"Huh, I woulda figured 15, cause you're so tiny" he said with a wink.

Alarms started going off in Callie's head. Right then, Turner puts his hand roughly on her knee.

"How about... we stop, and you can repay me for givin' you this ride" he said hoarsely as he steered the semi towards the exit ramp for a motel.

Callie began to panic. She couldn't have this happen again. She couldn't get raped again; she might lose it if she was hurt anymore. No one knew it, but Callie is fragile, and she's been dropped and thrown around far too much lately. She began to slowly reach her hand into her pocket for her phone. Turner, too focused on pulling into the parking lot, didn't notice this. Callie hit the number 2 on her phone, speed dial for Stef's cell phone. She placed the phone back in her pocket, hoping Stef would be able to hear what was about to happen through the phone. Callie tried to calm herself, if she could scare this guy off with a threat or something, maybe she could get away.

"If you let me out, now, safely, nothing will happen. But if you try anything, my mother is a cop, and she will come track you down and she will hurt you. She's probably tracking down our place as I say this. So, Turner, stop the semi, unlock the doors and let me walk away, and we can both forget this ever happened" Callie tried to say with some force, hoping her fear wasn't audible.

At that, Turner hit the brakes hard. He threw the truck in park and unlocked his door, jumping from his seat and on the ground in one fluid motion. He ran around to her side of the vehicle quickly. Callie flung open the door, hoping to run before he could grab her, but she wasn't fast enough

"Stupid bitch!", Turner yelled furiously. He grabbed her by the hair, and flung her to the ground.

Callie cried out as she hit the ground with an audible clank. Before she can get to her knees, Turner is there, kicking her down; a blow to the ribs, a blow to her hip, multiple blows to the head. Then he slammed down his knees into her stomach, pinning her to the ground. He begins punching her in the face repeatedly. Callie is hopelessly smashed to the ground, she attempts crying out in pain or screaming, but only small whimpers come out. Turner continues the pummeling, blood spurting from her nose and busted lips. All of the sudden, the blows stop. Turner stands abruptly, though Callie is too dazed to know why. She thinks she hears someone yelling, far away, but she's already slipping into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here's another chapter for y'all! I hope you like it! Please feel free to review, good or bad! I'm not quite sure I got this chapter the way I wanted it! But the action and mystery is finally setting in! So please, favorite, follow, and review it! I want to make sure some credit is given to PatatoGirl as well for her amazing editing skills! **

Chapter 4

Stef's P.O.V.

Stef ran frantically around the police station. She was tracking down Callie's location using the cell phone locater she had put in all the kids phones, and it felt like it was taking ages to load. She could still hear the terrible sound as someone beat Callie. The noises wouldn't stop replaying in her head.

Finally, Callie's location popped up onto the computer screen. Stef gasped, Callie was close by: only about an hour away by car, and maybe 30 minutes if she could go in the helicopter. Stef jumped up to go look for the station's chopper pilot, the helicopter was the best option for Stef to get there quickly. Someone was hurting her baby, and she doesn't take that lightly.

Stef was still confused about how Callie had gotten to be with that man. She was supposed to be on the bus, headed back to Anchor Beach!

As Stef ran towards the pilot's office, she pulled out her cell phone to call over to the police station of the city Callie's location was in. She wanted to clarify with them that they were on their way. After the phone call, she finally found the pilot and was running up to the helipad, which wasn't too far away now.

Her mind raced as she thought of Callie. Stef knew she was tough, but from the sounds on the phone call, it sounded like Callie was getting beaten pretty badly.

Stef climbed into the helicopter absent mindedly, she had more important things on her mind. She got buckled in and continued her thoughts.

Callie was a huge part of the Fosters family now, and Stef couldn't imagine her life without her. Although Stef had disliked Callie at first, she changed her mind in a matter of days after meeting Callie. Now, Stef was on her way to her way in helicopter, trying to save Callie's life. Stef couldn't comprehend this fact just yet.

Callie's P.O.V.

Black swirled through Callie's vision. Her body was covered in aches and pains, and she could barely handle it. Callie lay where she was, severely dazed and confused.

It took her over a minute just to think of what her name was.

Memories were fading in and out, she caught on to vague things here and there, but she still had no idea what had happened to her.

She decided to open her eyes to see if her location could help her figure something out. She attempted opening her left eye first, but she found it was swollen shut and very painful. She tried the right eye instead, this time with better luck. Her eyelid moved open, but her vision was still very blurry, she could just make out vague ideas of shapes.

'Where am I?' she thought.

A moan escaped her lips as she tried to open her left eye again. She sat still a second, trying to relax and let the pain subside.

That's when she realized she was moving. Well, she wasn't actually moving, but she was in a moving car.

Callie was even more confused by this realization, but then fear overtook the confusion. 'What if I'm with the person who did this to me?!' she asked herself.

She decided to try to sit up, but she knew it was going to be horribly painful. She tried sitting up, but the agony was too unbearable and she yelled out in pain.

"Oh, Oh, don't move sweetie," a voice said "were on our way to the hospital right now."

Callie felt a little rush of relief. This voice didn't sound like it belonged to someone that would beat someone up.

Callie tried to ask who they were, but only a hoarse whisper and a small whimper came out.

"Shhh, honey, I know it hurts. We're going to get you taken care of though" the voice cooed again.

Callie moved her head, trying to find the person who's voice she was hearing. She finally found it to the right of her, though not without a lot of struggle.

The face was friendly and nice, but she didn't recognize it. That's when bigger questions started popping up in Callie's head, 'Who did this to me? Who are these people? Do I know them? Are they my family?'

Callie then realized that other than her name, and a few vague memories from when she was younger, she remembered nothing.

She started to cry from all of the confusion and pain. Her head was throbbing and it felt as if it was being hit by a hammer. She could feel her panic building, so she tried to think of things to calm her nerves.

She decided to figure out if she had any severe injuries, other than the fact that she couldn't remember a thing.

Starting with her toes and working her way upwards, she moved each body part.

She got all the way up to her hips before she experienced any extreme pain, but as soon as she moved her hips, pain seared through her body. She cried out again involuntarily.

"Oh honey, don't move, were almost to the hospital. Hang in there" the woman said.

Callie felt the woman squeeze her hand, and she was grateful for the comfort. She decided to try to speak again.

"Do I know you?" she asked. This time her voice was a little more audible.

"No, I don't think so hon. We just found you a few minutes ago, laying in a parking lot. I'm Molly by the way, and this guy up here is Matt. You probably can't see him since he's driving the car. Do you mind telling me your name? And maybe what happened to you?" she asked gently.

"Uh... I think my name is Callie, but I don't know what happened. I can't seem to remember much of anything" Callie replied nervously.

She heard Molly try to stifle a gasp of surprise, probably not wanting Callie to hear it.

"Hmm... Well don't worry, sweets. We'll get this sorted out. Do you remember your family?" Molly inquired hopefully.

Callie tried to think as hard as she could. She got a few more random pictures in her head, but they disappeared before she could grasp onto them. Finally, a memory popped into her head, a brother. 'I have a brother... What was his name?' she thought.

"Jude!" she exclaimed. She remembered her little brother, Jude. 'Where was Jude?' she asked herself frantically. She had to find him. He could be hurt. She could get to the hospital later, Jude was what came first, and she had to find him.

Molly looked at her, confused. "Jude? Who's that?" she questioned.

"My little brother," Callie cried out, "Did you see him? Where is he? Is he all right?"

"Hon, we didn't see anyone else with you, or around the parking lot. I don't think he was there when this happened" Molly replied.

Callie felt relief wash over her. 'He wasn't hurt, but where was he?' she thought.

Just as she was about to ask another question, Matt finally spoke.

"We're pulling' into the hospital now" he said.

His deep voice and slight twang sent chills up her spine, reminding her of something or someone. Although that wasn't clear. She decided to ignore it for now. Molly grabbed her hand and squeezed it again.

"Matt's going to go inside to get people to bring you into the hospital safely. Just hang on" Molly said.

Callie nodded. She liked Molly she decided. She hoped Molly wouldn't leave once she was in the hospital. She didn't want to be alone there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay y'all! Sorry for the week wait, but here is Chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please review, good or bad, so I can really get this story right! We're in for a crazy ride these next few chapters, so I hope you're ready for it! Anyways, please read and enjoy:)**

Stef's P.O.V.

They were almost there. Less than five minutes away now, less than five minutes from her daughter. She checked her hand-held G.P.S. which was showing her where Callie was located. The location hadn't moved since she had pin pointed Callie's locationthe first time.

The chopper began the descent down to the ground, and landed in the nearby parking lot. Stef jumped out as soon as it hit the ground and ran towards Callie's location. A large, trashy motel was in Stef's view now, and it did not give Stef any reassuring feelings.

The G.P.S. showed that Stef was almost right on top of Callie's location now, but she still didn't see the brown-haired girl.

She looked around, confused, "Where is she?", the blonde cop asked out loud. As Stef finally reached the place, she looked down on the ground. "Shit!" she yelled out frustrated. There, on the ground, was Callie's cell phone. She had gone all the way here, to find Callie, only to find her cell phone.

Callie's P.O.V.

People were all around me, some readying a wheel chair to take me into the hospital, others checking my heartbeat and flashing a light into my eyes.

"She's got a concussion for sure," one EMT yelled out.

They began to lift her out of the car now, with great care. Even though they were handling her gently, pain racked her whole body. She let out a sharp cry as some one moved her leg, and tears were now falling freely from her eyes because she couldn't control them.

Finally, after about two minutes of agony, they got her seated in the wheel chair, and Callie gripped the arm rests tightly, trying not to scream out in pain.

Molly grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently, letting her know that she was there for her. Just this bit of comfort, from this stranger, meant the world to Callie.

Callie tried her best to muster a smile, aimed towards Molly, but it kind of came out as a scowl.

They began to wheel her in, Molly still holding her hand, with Matt trailing, not too far behind.

One of the nurses began to ask Molly what had happened. Molly was clueless, so they began to aim their questions at Callie, but she was just as clueless as Molly, maybe more.

"We have to take her back to a room now, to get her checked out, you guys will need to stay until the police come to make a statement about how you found her, but after that you're free to go" a man, who was most likely the lead doctor said.

"What do you mean? Why would we leave?" Molly asked, confused.

"Well you just found her in a parking lot, correct? You don't even know this girl. I just figured you'd want to be on your way" the doctor replied.

"No, I want to stay here with Callie. She doesn't have anyone else here. I would never leave her alone" Molly said back, in a determined tone.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much you'll get to visit her. Seeing as you're not family" the doctor replied.

Molly nodded and turned around to Matt, to head towards the waiting room.

Callie shook her head at the woman, confused at why she was staying, but was hit with a horrible pain in her head, and a lot of dizziness. Callie felt like she was going to puke, her head was spinning, and it felt like it was being pounded with a hammer.

The doctor wheeled her into a room with a bed, and a few nurses filed in the room to help her get on a hospital gown and into the bed. They began to stand Callie up, and undress her. Callie was momentarily frozen in fear, but unaware of why. All of the sudden, a flood of memories filled her head, of a boy raping her, and she screamed, and tried to get away from the nurses who were trying to take off her clothes. A nurse grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down. She began whispering words of encouragement, and Callie calmed down a lot, although she was tense and worried now. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, her heart beating out of control.

After a rough 10 minutes, they finally got Callie down to her undergarments, and Ito a hospital gown. They helped her into the bed, but not without Callie crying out in pain again. Her head and her left leg were definitely the worst.

They hooked her up to an I.V. and a heart monitor and then the doctor came in and began evaluating her vital signs.

After about an hour of evaluations, and a trip to get a CAT scan and an X-Ray, they concluded that Callie had a severe concussion, and a broken leg.

After another hour of rest, the nurses couldn't fend off the police officers anymore, and they came in to talk to her so they could find her parents and figure out who did this to her.

Callie was shaking, and was very confused. She had no idea who her family was, besides her brother Jude, whom she was still very worried about.

The police finally gave up after about an hour of questioning, realizing that the poor girl had no recollection of her past.

They decided to take her finger prints and leave her to rest, although they figured that the girl wouldn't be in the system since she was so young.

After they left, Callie laid in bed, terrified and alone. She could feel her emotions boiling over, and she knew if she didn't find something else to focus on, she was going to cry, and if she started, she didn't know if she could stop.

As if someone read her mind, Molly came dashing into her room, and smiled at the girl. She walked up to the bed and grabbed Callie's hand.

"How ya doin hun?" asked Molly.

"I'm okay. I have a severe concussion and a broken leg, plus a couple broken ribs" Callie replied weakly.

"Hang in there, Callie! And were going to find your family, dont worry, honey" Molly told Callie.

Callie smiled as best she could, trying to show how greatful she was to Molly and Matt.

"Well i just wanted to check in, but I'll let you get some rest. Myself or Matt will try to be here tomorrow to see you. And we already gave our statement to the police, so you dont need to worry about any of that" The woman said.

"Alright, thank you so much. I dont have the words to tell you how grateful I am. You dont have to visit tomorrow if you're busy. Dont worry about me, I'll be fine" Callie told Molly.

"We'll be here. I could not live with myself if something happened to you now, you seem like an amazing and strong young lady, and I want to make sure we get you home" Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am. I hope we find them soon too" Callie told her.

"I'll see you later hun" Molly said as she was walking out of the hospital room.

Callie began to cry as soon as she left. Her sobs racked her whole body. She was shaking uncontrollably and the tears were now coming down like waterfalls. Her mind was racing, even though her concussion was making it difficult to think.

When she finally pulled herself together somewhat, she couldn't stop thinking of Jude. She needed to get out of the hospital and find him. He was all that mattered right now, and she had a horrible feeling that something was very wrong.

Callie finally started to drift in and out of sleep. She was completely drained, physically and emotionally.

She slept well for a few hours, but then more flashbacks started up.

She shot up in her bed, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, here is Chapter 6! Please read and review! Thank you to all go my followers so far! I'm sorry for the random updates, but the should be coming more and more! And thanks again to PatatoGirl for being an amazing beta!**

Stef's P.O.V.

Stef's mind raced while she drove the squad car at a break-neck speed, her breathing erratic as her thoughts kept swimming with images of Callie. Callie's been gone from home for almost 48 hours now. 'Where is she?' Stef kept asking herself. All the kids were devastated to find Callie missing the other morning, and now, when I was so close to finding her, she's gone again.

Stef's phone rang out of the blue, snapping her back to reality. The caller I.D. said Unknown. Stef answered frantically.

"Hello? Who is this?" Stef asked.

"Hello, Officer Foster, this is Officer Bailey from the precinct. One of the other officers on the scene with you just let me know that the girl, Callie, was nowhere to be found. I called over to the Los Angeles precinct and they had a few disturbance calls about 45 minutes ago, near your location." Bailey said. "We think that they might have been related to your daughter's situation. I suggest that you check the nearest hospitals near your area, to see if someone maybe brought her in? I just looked it up, and it seems that there are 3 hospitals within a 40 mile radius of you. I can send over the numbers to their offices if you want, so you can ask about Callie"

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Officer Bailey! I hadn't thought to check the hospitals just yet, I'd be very grateful if you sent over the numbers. Thank you for all your work" Stef replied gratefully into the phone.

Usually, Stef was on top of things, always thinking a step ahead of the curb, but because this situation is so near to her heart, her thoughts have been jumbled and cloudy as she tried to think things through.

Although Stef was still very much a nervous wreck inside, a new spark of hope that Callie was at a hospital, helped her to organize ever thoughts a little more. Just then, her phone chimed, signaling that Officer Bailey had sent the numbers to her. She pulled up the tab, revealing the three hospital numbers, and began to dial the first one.

Callie's P.O.V. 

Nurses swarmed around Callie, trying to calm her. Images of a man, attacking her in the parking lot kept appearing in her mind. Another set of images, that kept getting mixed in with the attacker, was her brother Jude, in a house that looked vaguely familiar. Callie knew she had to get herself under control, or else they were going to have to sedate her, so she pushed the images to the back of her mind, trying to block them out. She began to focus on her breathing and heart rate.

After about 15 minutes, she had finally calmed down and all of her tense muscles began to relax as she lay back onto the bed. Only one nurse was left in her room, fixing a new saline bag up for Callie's I.V.

"How ya doin' sweetheart?" the aged nurse asked kindly.

"Better, thank you ma'am" Callie replied.

With that, the nurse walked out of the room, and Callie couldn't help but feel very alone. She had no one. She couldn't even remember if she had a family besides Jude, and it was a horribly empty feeling, knowing that no one cares. She figured if someone was looking for her, they would've gotten here by now, so she assumed she was alone in her life. That pitiful thought made Callie angry.

'Was I really that bad of a person, that no one wants me?' Callie asked herself.

She didn't think that could be true, so she began to rack her brain as hard as she could. There had to be some way she could remember the family that she might've had.

Flashes of random people came to her mind. A woman, with light brown skin, and ridiculously curly hair. A blond woman, with kind eyes. And even a very attractive boy, with brown hair, and brown eyes, that made her heart flutter.

'Who are these people?' she thought. Were they her family? Or someone else? As the images of those people kept popping up, a warm, content feeling spread across her. She had to remember who they were, but she knew that if the memories were coming back this slow, then it might be awhile before she remembers their names.

Stef's P.O.V. 

The first two hospitals had no Callie Jacobs as patients, and Stef began to feel discouraged again. She was afraid to call the last number, because she'd have no idea where to look next if it was a rejection as well. She dialed the number, and hesitantly put it up to her ear, it rang twice before the hospital picked up.

"Hello, this is the Saint Jude's Hospital receptionist desk. How may I be of your service?" the woman asked.

"Hi there, I'm Officer Stephanie Foster. I'm looking for a young woman, named Callie Jacobs? She's 16 years old, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, maybe around 5 foot 6'. She's missing, and we have reason to believe she's in a hospital near this area."

"Hmm, let me check my records, Officer Foster. Do you have any idea when she may have arrived?"

"Uhm, within the last 3 hours or so, we'd assume." Stef replied, hopefully.

"Well, ma'am I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing anyone named Callie Jacobs on our list, but we just had a girl come in, somewhat matching your description. She has suffered some brain damage though, from a concussion, and doesn't remember much of anything. There is a possibility this could be the girl you're looking for" the receptionist said.

"Oh my, well it's worth a shot. I have no other leads. I can be there within 30 minutes. Do you think I could go back and see her, once I get there, to see identify if it is her?" Stef inquired, her hope, soaring through the roof.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Officer. I want to make sure this poor girl gets back to her family, and I'm sure the rest of the hospital staff would too, so we'd be happy to help. Does her family live near the area?" the nurse said, now intrigued with the situation.

"Actually, she's mine and my wife's foster daughter, but we are planning on adopting her and her brother here soon. We are worried sick, and I've been searching for her all morning. She was on her way home, when she was taken, and then I got a call from her about 3 hours ago, and someone was beating her up." Stef replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as she recalled the events.

"Oh my, well I'll go personally to check on her now, and maybe see if she's remembered anything more. I'll be back up to the front desk before you get here. You can ask for me, and I'll get you to her right away, my name is Sandy, by the way" the receptionist chimed in at the end.

"Thank you so much, Sandy, I'm already on the way. I'll see you shortly." Stef hung up the phone and let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Guys! Here is Chapter 7! Hope you like it! Sorry it's a little on the short side, but there is some Stef and Lena interactions now and Stef and Callie may be reunited here soon;) Anyways, hope you all enjoy! I'm always open to comments and suggestions, so if you have any please put them in the reviews:) **

**Callie's P.O.V.**

Callie lay in her hospital bed, the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. She still had no idea where Jude was, or if he was even okay. And those images, those vivid pictures, of that family, whose names she did not know, kept appearing in her head. If she didn't figure out who they were soon, she might go crazy. Just as she was thinking that, Molly and Matt, the people that rescued her from the motel parking lot, walked through the door.

"Hey honey, how are you? Are you doing any better?" Molly inquired.

"I'm doing a lot better, thank you. You guys didn't have to come again, you know" Callie said, confused. "I mean I'm very grateful that you did, but you don't even know me. Hell, I don't even know me. I could be a terrible person, and not even realize it"

"Well, sure, I mean you could be a terrible person, but you sure don't seem like it." Molly replied. "And I would never let you sit here in this hospital, with no one coming to see if you were okay! You seem like a very sweet girl, who I'm guessing has a family out there looking for you!"

"For some reason, I doubt that" Callie said glumly.

**Stef's P.O.V.**

Stef was on her way to Saint Jude's hospital. She decided to call Lena and see how she and the other kids were doing.

"Hey love! How is everyone?" Stef asked.

"Were all fine here, honey. We just want you and Callie home. Ha-Have you found her yet?" Lena inquired hopefully.

"Well, I don't know for sure... I've got a lead though, at a local hospital. A girl was dropped off there about 5 hours ago, and she matches Callie's description, but she has brain damage, and very little memory, so they haven't been able to identify her yet." Stef said. "I'm headed there now to see if it's her. If it is, she may not remember us, love. We might have to start all over with her. Are you prepared for that?"

"Oh honey, I-I know we'll get through this. No matter what happens." Lena replied as tears dripped down her face. "If we have to start all over with Callie, then so be it. I just want our girl home and safe."

"Okay love, that's what I thought you'd say." said Stef, smiling to herself. "I agree with you one hundred percent. We'll work through this. But I'm almost to the hospital, so I will call you as soon as I find out if this is our girl"

"Okay sweetheart. I love you, Bye" Lena said as she hung up.

Stef hung up as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She found a spot, and threw the car in park. She prepared herself for the worst, and stepped out of the squad car.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

Matt and Molly stayed for another 20 minutes before they both had to leave for work. They said their goodbyes and headed out of the door. No sooner had they left, a young woman, who looked like she worked at the hospital, walked into Callie's room.

"Uh, Hi? Can I help you?" Callie asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure. You're the young woman who just came in with brain damage, correct?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, that'd be me. I think my name is Callie, and you are?" Callie asked as she stuck her hand out for the woman to shake.

"I'm Sandy. I'm sorry; did you just say your name is Callie? Do you remember your last name? Was it Jacobs perhaps?" Sandy said as she shook Callie's hand.

At the mention of her last name, more memories started flooding her mind: Jude and herself, young and in many different homes- Her, writing her name down on her school work. Teachers calling out her name in class. Callie couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with all of the memories, but she knew the strange woman had just given her an important piece of information. Her last name.

"Um, actually I-I think that is my last name. I couldn't remember it until you just said it, but that's definitely it. Uh, how did you know that?" Callie said, more than a little confused.

"I just got off the phone with a woman. She is looking for a girl named Callie Jacobs, who must be you." Sandy replied.

"Wh-Who was calling, if I may ask?" Callie said hopefully.

"A police officer, actually. Her name was Stef, I believe. Stephanie Foster?"

If Callie thought the all the memories were overwhelming when she found out her last name, she knew now, that it was nothing, compared to all the memories that slammed into her head when she heard the name Stephanie Foster.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay everyone! Here it is! Chalter 8! Will Stef and Callie be reunited yet?! Better read and find out!:) thanks again to Patatogirl, who continues to be the best beta reader ever known! And her and i, may or may not be coming out with a partner Fanfiction for the Fosters again!:) I'll let you all know if we do! Anyways, read and enjoy! please let me know your thoughts and reactions in the Reviews!:) -Kayakgirl443**

Callie's P.O.V.

Stephanie Foster. Boy, did that name come with baggage. Images after images began piling into her head, although some of them made no sense to her. Stephanie was that blond woman she kept seeing images of, but who was she? 'Was she her family? Was she an enemy? Did she have Jude? She had to have Jude, that's the only reason I remember the name, it's gotta be' Callie thought.

"You okay, Callie? Do you remember who Stef is?" The lady questioned, snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

"Um, I-I remember the name and what she looks like, but, I really don't know who she is? Does she have my brother, Jude?" Callie asked, confused, "Is she bringing him to me?"

"Honey, Stephanie is your foster mom, she does have your brother, but you've been missing. She's been looking for you for over a day now. Don't you remember anything?" The lady asked nicely.

Callie was overcome with confusion. 'Foster mom? I have a family? Missing, I was missing?' Callie's mind was jumbled with all sorts of questions.

"Um, ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't remember. Is she part of my family? Do I have a family?" Callie asked, the wavering in her voice was almost pitiful.

"Oh sweetie, yes. She's part of your family. They plan on adopting you and your brother. She's on her way now, to be with you." the lady said, getting choked up at the situation.

"Oh, wow. I-I didn't think I had anyone left. Wh-When will she be here? Does she have Jude with her? I need to see him." Callie inquired hopefully.

"She should be here in 15 minutes or so. I'm going to call her right now to tell her that we have you here. I'm not sure if she has Jude with her though, I'm sorry. But, my name is Sandy, by the way. Its a pleasure to meet you, Callie." Sandy said.

"Wow, thank you. I'm sorry; I'm just so confused right now. My head is killing me, and that was a lot of information to take in" Callie replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it was! I'm going to let you rest until Stef gets here. I'm going to call her right now" Sandy said as she began to leave the room.

"Thank you" Callie replied.

Stef's P.O.V.

'Only another 15 minutes' Stef started to think to herself, before her phone rang. Her heart dropped when she saw it was the hospital again. We feared the worst as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Stef asked tentatively.

"Hey, Stephanie Foster, right? This is Sandy again. Sorry to bother you, but I just went to that girls room. I-I'm pretty sure it's your girl. Her name is Callie Jacobs. And she recognized your name as well, but she has severe memory loss from a concussion, some of it might never come back. She doesn't exactly remember who you are, but she kept asking for her brother? Jude, I think she said. She wanted to know if he was with you. She seemed very worried about him" Sandy explained.

Stef shook her head to herself. That girl barely knew her own name, but remembered Jude and was worried about him. She never thought about herself. 'I mean god damn it, she's sitting in a hospital bed, with brain damage, and is worried about Jude!' Stef thought to herself.

"Oh wow. Okay, thank you Sandy. I'm so happy its her! I can't believe I found her. I was afraid she was gone forever" Stef said, beginning to cry.

"Oh but you did! It's okay, Mrs. Foster. We'll get this sorted out. Just get here soon! That girl needs you" Sandy replied, getting choked up herself.

"Thank you, Sandy. I'm pulling into the parking lot now. You're at the front desk, right? I'm just about to walk in" Stef asked as she climbed out of the squad car.

"I'm walking out of the front door of the hospital now. Do you see me?" Sandy replied.

No sooner as Sandy said that, a woman with thick red hair who was on her phone, stepped out of the hospital door.

"I see you" Stef replied, practically running over to the hospital entrance. She hung up her cell phone as she approached the young woman.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Foster!" Sandy said sweetly as she stuck out her hand for Stef to shake.

"You too, Sandy. Thank you so much for helping me, it means a great deal" Stef replied as she shook the other woman's hand.

"Well, let's not waste time. You have a young girl in there that needs you. Let's get you back there" Sandy said.

"Most definitely, let's go." Stef replied quickly.

"Well let me give you the down low on Callie's injuries while were walking to her room. Callie was beaten by someone; we were unable to find out whom, because she has suffered some severe blows to her head which caused a great deal of memory loss. She remembers some things, and she seems to be regaining some of the memory slowly. Along with the concussion, one of Callie's legs is broken, and she has 4 broken ribs. She also has bruising on a majority of her body, as well as some cuts and scrapes," Sandy paused, taking a breath before she goes on, "a couple found her in a motel parking lot, and brought her in. They've been visiting her every couple hours. A few of the doctors tried to tell them that there was no reason they should stay, but the woman insisted, so they let her stay." Sandy said, finishing her speech.

"Wow, okay. Thank you for telling me all of this. Poor Callie has been through so much, and she can't seem to catch a break. There were uh, no signs of, uh, rape, correct?" Stef asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh no, there wasn't any signs of a sexual assault." Sandy replied great fully.

"Okay, thank God. Callie couldn't possibly go through that again"  
Stef said back, relieved.

Sandy looked at her, slightly horrified. 'Raped again?!' She thought to herself. She was just about to ask Stef about it, when she realized they had just about reached Callie's room. Sandy approached the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Okay, are you ready to see your girl, Mrs. Foster?" Sandy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course" Stef replied as a tear escaped her eye.

Sandy twisted the knob, and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I know this is a really short chapter, I'm sorry! But I wanted to do this little reunion scene and whatnot before we get down to the details of Callie's concussion and memory loss. I hope you like it though:) **

**Chapter 9**

Chapter 9 Stef stepped through the doors threshold, and was shocked by what she saw. Her wonderful Callie was laying on a hospital bed, bruised and battered. Stef practically ran to Callie's beside, but she had to keep reminding herself that Callie may not remember her.

"St-Stef?" Callie asked timidily.

Stef was surprised at how scared Callie's voice was, but nodded at the girl. "Hey sweets. H-How are you? Are you okay? D-Do you remember me hun? Do you remember anything?"

Callie ignored the question and asked Stef what the question that had been on her mind since she had woken up. "Do you have Jude? Is he okay?" Callie asked nervously.

Stef had to chuckle to herself. Callie's selflessness never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh yes honey. He's with Lena, and the Twins, and Brandon. He's fine. How are you though?" Stef answered.

Callie sighed in relief when she heard Stef say he was safe. Now that that was out of the way, Callie was finally able to think about herself. She mentally accessed her memories, and was suprised at how much she remembered.

"Uh, I'm okay. I think I remember some thing's. Bits and pieces..." Callie replied vaguely.

"Honey, do you remember me? Or Lena?" Stef asked gently, as she squeezed Callie's hand.

"I-I think for the most part, I remember. I remember enough to know that I've really really missed you though," and then, shocked both herself and Stef by throwing her arms around the blond woman and hugging her tightly.

Stef was taken aback, but quickly recovered and hugged Callie back. Callie began to cry softly into Stef's shoulder. As if the flood gates had opened, the small amount of tears from Callie turned into giant, heartwrenching sobs. Stef just held the girl tightly, and rubbed circles on her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Stef. I'm so so sorry" Callie cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, baby girl. Its okay now. Its all okay. I've got you, you're safe" Stef cooed back to Callie.

After about 5 minutes of crying from Callie, she finally pulled herself together somewhat. She seperated herself from Stef, and wiped her test stained cheeks with her palms. Callie happened to glance up at the door, and was suprised to see Sandy standing there, crying as well. Sandy noticed the young girl looking at her and began backing out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I didnt meant to intrude, that was just so incredible" Sandy said nervously.

Stef turned around, "You're fine! Thank you so much for bringing me to her. I wouldn't have been able to find her so fast if it weren't for you. My wife and I owe you so much" Stef replied gratefully.

Sandy shook it off, "You dont owe me anything! Anyone in my position would've wanted to help! But I'm going to leave you two alone to catch up, I'll be at the front desk if you need anything, and while I'm on my way back up there I'll find Callie's doctor and tell him whats going on so he can come give you a more in depth report of Callie's injuries and what not" Sandy said as she began to leave.

"Thank you so much, Sandy" Stef replied before turning back to Callie.

Callie scooted over on the hospital, which confused Stef, until the girl spoke. "W-Will you lay next to me? I-I dont want you to leave" Callie asked timidly, afraid of the rejection she was sure she would hear.

"Ofcourse, baby girl" Stef gently said as she climbed into the hospital be next to Callie. Stef wrapped her arm protectively around Callie, and kissed her on the forehead. Before Stef knew it, she looked down and saw Callie sleeping peacefully on Stef's chest.

"I'd never leave you, Callie. Never" Stef whispered to the young girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Stef gazed down at the young girl curled into her side. Even while sleeping, Callie had a very intense facial expression, as if waiting for something bad to happen. Stef ran her hand through Callie's hair gently, making sure not to disturb her. All of the sudden, Stef realized she hadn't texted or called Lena yet to let her know that Callie was going to be okay. She pulled out her phone out, and decided that texting would be better than calling, so she didn't wake up Callie.

"I have our girl. She's going to be okay. Call you when she wakes up. Love you, -Stef" she typed out, and hit send.

She turned her attention back to Callie. 'What were they going to do with her? Why had she run away in the first place? Didn't she love us and want to be with us?' Stef asked herself.

As if Callie heard her, her eyes fluttered open and Stef felt the girl tense. Panic flooded Callie's eyes, but then disappeared a few seconds later when she realized who she was with. Callie began to sit up, but then stopped suddenly, wincing because of the pain in her abdomen. Stef noticed and helped the girl up somewhat, trying to ease the pain.

"It's okay, I can do it" Callie said defensively.

Stef jumped a little bit at the harshness in the girls tone, and Callie noticed.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I need to get used to people helping me" Callie apologized.

"It's okay" Stef replied warily. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries with Callie when she was in such a fragile state.

"Um, sorry I fell asleep on you. Did the doctor come in yet?" Callie asked.

"Not yet, Sweets. He'll probably be in soon-" Stef was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey there! I'm Dr. Williams. You must be Stefanie Foster? Sandy told me about you!" The handsome doctor said as he stuck out his hand or Stef to shake.

"Yes, but you can call me Stef. I'm Callie's mother, well foster mother" Stef introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm just stopping by to give you some more in depth information on the injuries Callie has suffered. From what we can tell, she has at least two broken ribs, as well as a broken leg. She also has a severe concussion as I believe Sandy told you about. She has suffered a lot of memory loss, some of which, may never come back. For the next couple of weeks, Callie will probably have some severe headaches, and she will also be very sensitive to bright lights and quick movements. Focusing will also be very difficult too, but these are all common side effects of concussions. I'm recommending that Callie stay here one more night, and then you'll be free to take her home tomorrow if everything goes well! Sorry that was a long speech, do either of you have any questions?" The doctor finally finished.

"Uhm, I think that I'm okay. How about you?" Callie asked Stef.

"Only one. Will this concussion affect Callie's brain in the long run? Besides the memory loss of course."  
Stef asked.

"Most likely not. Concussions are very common, and while the short term affects are a little much, long term affects are usually little to none" the doctor confirmed.

"Okay thank you, doctor! You've taken great care of her." Stef said as she smiled and squeezed Callie's hand.

"It's no problem at all! I'll be back a bit later to check on you, Callie." The doctor said as he walked out of the room


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

2 hours later

Stef dialed Lena's number into her cell and pushed the call button. She hadn't called Lena since she had gotten to the hospital, and she figured it was about time to fill her in, especially while Callie was sleeping. Lena picked up on the first ring.

"Hows our girl, Stef? Is she okay?" Lena asked worriedly.

"She's okay honey. She's going to be okay. She remembers us, somewhat. She's really worried about Jude though. I think you guys should sleep at home tonight, and get up early tomorrow morning to come see her. She's been asking about all of you. She misses you." Stef replied, getting choked up.

"Oh babe, thats great! We'll be there tomorrow before lunch. Where are you going to stay tonight?" Lena inquired.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like to stay here with her, but they probably wont let me, so I'll find a hotel very close by. Lena, I need to warn you though, Callie's pretty banged up, so she doesn't look too good right now,-" Stef was cut off by a voice.

"Thanks" Callie said sleepily to Stef while chuckling.

Stef turned around and had to laugh at herself, but then remembered Lena was on the phone.

"Oh hon, she just woke up. I'll call you back when I leave the hospital. Love you!" Stef said hurriedly as she hung up the phone to be next to Callie.

"Hey, sweets. I see you're awake. I didnt mean to insult you." Stef said with a smile.

Callie smiled back warmly, "Its okay, its the truth. I'm looking a little worse for wear" she replied.

Stef chuckled, "So, Callie. Can you explain to me how you ended up in the parking lot?" Stef asked hopefully.

Callie shook her head, "I'm- I'm not sure. I think I remember being on a bus, and then the next thing i remember is being in a truck, i think? With a man. I-I dont remember why or how though... I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I was just wondering. We'll get this all sorted out, and we'll find whoever did this to you" Stef assured the girl.

"So," Stef continued, "Let's go over names of everyone in the family again. The doctor told me that it can help jog some memories. You obviously remember Jude, so let's start with the twins. What are their names?" Stef began with the memory exercise.

"M-Mary? Mariana. Mariana and Jesus, thats what their names are. You adopted them awhile ago, correct?" Callie said, concentrating.

"Yes! Good job! Can you tell me anything about either of them?" Stef said excitedly.

"Uhm, well, Mariana, she likes clothes or something, right? Like fashion? And Jesus, he's like a jock or something, and he has a lot of energy, If I'm remembering correctly" Callie replied with a smile as she thought of the twins.

"Awesome! You're doing great. Okay, now do you remember my son's name?" Stef continued.

At the mention of Stef's son, Callie's stomach did a flip, and her heart began racing. She could feel her face begin to turn red, and she was trying hard to stop it.

"Brandon. You're talking about Brandon, yes?" Callie said sheepishly.

Stef saw Callie's face go red, and she laughed. This girl wasn't very good at covering up her blushing.

"Yup. You seem to remember something more about him. Care to enlighten me?" Stef teased.

This made Callie clam up even more. She wasn't used to all this attention, especially about a guy she liked.

"Uhmm, uhh. I'm not sure.." Callie tried to lie.

"You know you aren't very good at lying about this" Stef said again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy cow! Almost 50 followers in 2 months! Thats Crazy! I love you all and I'm so happy to be able to write this for you guys! I hope you Brallie fans are getting excites because there's about to be a ton of Brallie moments To come in the next few chapters! Anyways, please read and review if you want! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning

Lena and the kids pulled into the parking lot around 10 a.m. They ended up leaving very early that morning because none of the kids could wait to see Callie, especially Jude. Brandon and Jude practically threw themselves out of the car when Lena pulled into the parking space.

"Woah, B, Jude, slow down! She'll still be there whether you run up to her room or not" Lena scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. I just really want to see her" Brandon said as he turned around to wait for all of us to get out of the car.

"Why are you in such a rush, B? Usually you're the calm one" Lena said, confused.

Brandons face went completely red, "Uh, uh... She's my s-sister, I just want to make sure shes uhm, okay?" He replied almost like a question.

'Something was going on with him, thats for sure' Lena thought to herself, but decided to shake it off so she could focus on the real situation at hand, Callie.

"Alright kiddos, I just need to remind you, Callie was beaten pretty badly, so she might not look like her normal self, she might look pretty terrible actually. So dont say anything, and be as nice as possible" Lena told the kids.

They all nodded as they walked into the hospital doors. Lena walks up to the front desk to sign in as visitors, and a young woman comes over to help them.

"Hey there. I'm Sandy! How can I help y'all today?" The woman asked.

"Hi! We're here to see Callie Jacobs? Do I need to sign in or anything before we go see her?" Lena asked politely.

The woman gasped, "You're Lena aren't you? Stef Fosters partner?"

Lena looked at the woman, confused. "Uhh, yes thats me? Do you know Stef?" She asked.

"Oh, yes! I helped Stef find Callie. Stef told me about you, and that you might be coming. Her and Callie are up in room 201 right now. I can take you there personally if you want?" Sandy asked excitedly.

"Oh my! Thank you! That'd be great!" Lena replied gratefully.

"Its no problem at all! Let me just double check the room number and then I'll take you straight back!" Sandy said.  
_

"I'm nervous, Stef. What if they start talking about things I dont remember or something?" Callie asked nervously as her and Stef waited for the family's arrival.

"Just relax! If you dont remember, just say so! The doctor thinks you'll regain all your memory eventually. Its just going to take some time" Stef assured Callie.

Just as she finished the sentence,  
The door knob twisted. The door opens and in walks Sandy, Lena and the kids. Before anyone can say a word, Jude dashes into the hospital room and practically hurtles himself into Callie's arms. He begins sobbing hysterically while clinging to his sister.

"Shh, baby. Its okay, its okay. I'm here now. You're alright" Callie cooed to the young boy while rubbing circles on his back.

"You left me. Why'd you leave me!? You said you'd never leave!" Jude cried into her shoulder.

"I dont know buddy, I dont quite remember anything yet. But we'll get this all sorted out baby. I promise" Callie assured the boy.

The whole family watched the brother and sister and couldn't help but get choked up. Finally, after a few minutes, Jude pulled himself together and detached himself from Callie to give everyone else a chance to say hello.

"Hey sweetheart! I've missed you!" Lena said as she hugged Callie, who to her suprise, didnt tense up at the contact as much as she used to.

"Hey Callie! How are you? I've missed my roommate!" Mariana said as she grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it.

Callie smiled at Mariana, and then turned her attention to the next Foster, Jesus.

Jesus hugged her gently, afraid to hurt her. Looking at Callie now was different. She looked so weak and helpless in the hospital bed. Not like her normal independent, stubborn self. Anger bubbled in Jesus as he thought about whoever did this to Callie. Jesus wanted to find them, and beat them twice as hard as they beat Callie. Hell, if he beat them twice as hard as they beat Callie, they'd be dead.

"I'll be back in a minute, I- uhh just need some air" Jesus said, trying to contain his anger.

"Uhh, okay honey, just dont go too far" Stef replied as she looked at her son, confused.

Callie looked over at the door, alarmed as Jesus slammed it.

"Did I do something?" Callie asked worriedly.

"No, no. I dont think so. Jesus can get angry, and I think he just got ticked off at whoever uhh, did this to you" Mariana said awkwardly.

"Oh..." Callie said as she glanced around the room, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Brandon stepped forward to say hi to Callie. His heart began beating a mile a minute as he gazed at the beautiful girl laying in the hospital bed.

Callie's stomach did somersaults as Brandon walked towards her to hug her.

"Hey Cal! I've missed you" Brandon said quietly.

"Hi, B. I've missed you too" Callie replied.

Brandon wrapped his arms gently around Callie. Callie could've sworn that his touch was electric. She'd never felt anything as warm and comforting as Brandon's embrace.

Brandon held Callie probably a little longer than appropriate for a sibling hug. Luckily, no one noticed.

Brandon finally let go of Callie, and as soon as he did, Jude hopped up into the hospital bed again, to lay with Callie.


End file.
